Yo te protegere
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Que pasaria si ellos se quedaran solos en el mundo?... /AU/
1. Capitulo 1

_Un fic rapido por que tenia muchas ganas de escibir sobre esto_

 _Advertencias: ninguna, es un fic para todas las edades (?_

 _Es un AU donde todos los hermanos tienen diferente edad_

 _sin mas que decir._

Los anteriores dias habian sido muy cansados, chico de cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro se sento en el sofa leyendo una revista, trataba sobre algunas celebridades, nada que realmente le importara a el pero tenia que hacer algo mientras esperaba y no iba a quedarse solo viendo al vacio.

De pronto unas pisadas que advertian la llegada de alguien se aproximaron al cuarto donde estaba, entro con una mirada de cansancio un chico identico a el, con la playera verde y pantalones casuales.

El chico sentado en el sofa se quito sus gafas y le dedico una mirada por unos instantes, a lo que el otro respondio dejando salir un -ya estan dormidos-

Si que, era un gran trabajo cuidar a los hermanos menores, mas para un chico de 15 años, choromatsu camino hasta la mesa y se sento mientras que su hermano mayor se quedo en el sofa hojando la revista con sus lentes de sol puestos, vaya que era doloroso; penso choromatsu

Unos minutos pasaron, el sol empezaba a salir aun mas claro, ya estaba amaneciendo, cuidar a los bebes toda la noche habia sido agotador por que el joven no habia logrado que se callaran y durmieran si no hace unos minutos atras

-Son demasiado trabajo- suspiro

-Recuerda que mamá esta muy enferma- dijo el chico mayor tomando una galleta de la mesa

Choromatsu suspiro, era verdad, no podia ser egoista, su madre se encontraba muy mal en el hospital, aun asi el joven seguia siendo un adolescente y le parecia una responsabilidad muy grande cuidar de sus hermanos menores, aunque el era el primero en atenderlos cuando lloraban o necesitaban algo

Karamatsu vio a su hermano menor rendido de cansancio, acto seguido, bajo la revista y le dedico una pose con el puño cerrado alzando el pulgar

-No te preocupes buraza, mamá se recuperara pronto- Dijo

Este enseguida lo ignoro y vio otra de las revistas que estaban en la mesa, karamatsu se reincorporo con una sonrisa, tipicas de el, aparentando que nada pasaba, pero era todo lo contrario.

El mayor sabia muy bien y queria aferrarse a esas palabras que habia pronunciado anteriormente aunque sabia probablemente que podria no ser asi

 _-FLASHBACK-_

dos semana antes, en un hospital de la ciudad

Un preocupado osomatsu veia atraves del espejo de la sala de maternidad, no podia despegarse del espejo aunque el hermano mayor que ya hacia atras de el estaba igual de preocupado, el hijo mayor parecia tener un sentimiento de desesperacion encontrado, karamatsu lo toco por el hombro y le dio unas palmadas aunque cayo no lo iba a calmar, el chico menor tenia que regresar a la sala de espera donde los demas aguardaban por el pero tampoco queria dejar a su hermano solo en aquella situacion.

El mayor de camisa formal roja y corbata negra quito la mano de su hermano y le dijo, sin apartar la vista del cristal

-Ve con ellos, yo estare bien-

Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza y se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus otros 3 hermanos

En un sofa estaba, choromatsu, era una dolescente, tenia a jyushimatsu en brazos tratando de calmarlo, este era un niño hiperactivo aunque apenas tenia 3 años , tenia una pijama para bebes amarilla, a su lado estaba ichimatsu, 2 años mayor que solo estaba sentado observando los peces de una pecera cercana a la mesa.

Choromatsu volteo la mirada a su hermano mayor - y que?- pregunto preocupado

-El bebé esta afuera de peligro- Dijo karamatsu con una leve sonrisa, choromatsu suspiro con alivio y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño jyushi

-Pronto vamos a salir de aqui, no se preocupen- Dijo el mayor -Tienen hambre?- pregunto mirando las caras de los dos menores que tenian una expresion de cansancio

-Si, han pasado algunas horas sin comer nada- Respondio choromatsu que tenia agarrado de la mano a ichimatsu por si se iba a caminar solo y con la otra sostenia a jyushimatsu en su regazo

-Debes estar cansado tambien, dame a jyushimatsu- Dijo, a continuacion, el menor le entrego al bebé y fue rapido a la cafeteria con el.

Al llegar ahi pidio, leche y 3 crepas, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica del puesto se las entregara, tambien compro un resfresco para su hermano mayor, que seguro ya tendria hambre pero no iba a dejar a su madre sola en aquella situacion, solo estaba esperando el momento en el que pudiera entrar a la sala y estar con ella, no era propio de el pero en este momento entendia muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, despues de todo era el mayor y el que mas tiempo habia pasado con su madre.

Regreso a la estancia y se sento en un sofa dandole de comer a jyushimatsu y dandole leche del carton, mientras el comia tambien, y choromatsu e ichimatsu tenian su propia crepa

-Que haremos si mamá no regresa?- dejo salir choromatsu que se habia estado planteando hacer esa pregunta, pero el era el mas realista y el entendia la situacion tambien, karamatsu en vez, estaba en shock y no sabia que decir

-B-bueno.. ella saldra- dijo sin pensar, eran los sentimientos de su corazon

-Probablemente no- reitero choromatsu -No que dijo el doctor..-

-Quiza..- dijo sin mas

Choromatsu no sabia bien que significaban aquellas palabras, el mayor sonrio viendo el suelo, penso que choromatsu solo necesitaba esas palabras de aliento pero no sabia como reaccionar, solo sentia dolor y no queria sacarlo a la luz.

Abrazo al pequeño jyushimatsu, eso evitaba que las lagrimas salieran y miro al suelo, su hermano menor sonreia y jugaba con el carton de leche vacio en sus manos, realmente era un niño hiperactivo, le acaricio la cabeza una vez mas.

Ya habian pasado dos horas, ichimatsu se habia dormido en brazos de choromatsu ambos estaban dormidos en el sofa de la sala de espera, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido pero recordo que su hermano mayor aun estaba en la sala de emergencias, tenia que ir a verlo, no sabria que decirle pero sintio la responsabilidad de cuidar de el tambien, se levanto con jyushimatsu, se quito la chaqueta de cuero y la puso sobre ichimatsu que estaba encima de choromatsu durmiendo, parecia que era un profundo sueño ya que aunque fueran las 10pm aun habia mucho movimiento en el hospital.

-Estas bien, jyushimatsu, no tienes sueño?- Pregunto mientras lo cargaba en brazos y se dirigia a aquella sala, el bebé que no habia cambiado su expresion ni un segundo, nego con la cabeza, tenia mucha energia para seguir despierto 2 horas mas

Al llegar vio a osomatsu desde el vidrio, habia entrado a la sala, karamatsu tuvo que pasar desapercibido por que llevaba a un niño y no lo hubieran dejado entrar asi, por suerte para el, es normal que la gente ignore su presencia

Osomatsu estaba adentro, con la cabeza apoyada al pecho de su madre, parecia sollozar, queria entrar a aliviarlo pero no podia, la habitacion estaba con llave que solo tenian las enfermeras

-No vayas a hacer ningun ruido, my little jyushimatsu- dijo sacando una paleta de naranja de su pantalon y dandosela, el pequeño afirmo con la cabeza.

Camino hasta la puerta y la toco un par de veces, osomatsu seguia sentado sin moverse, parecia que no iba a hacerlo, de pronto karamatsu sintio una mano que le tocaba el hombro por detras, se volteo y era un hombre en bata con una mirada de desaprovacion, obviamente por que el muchacho habia intentado entrar sin autorizacion, el trato de explicarse pero el hombre veterano no lo reto por eso, le pidio que lo acompañara a su consultorio, cosa que por supuesto karamatsu hizo.

-Digame...- dijo el hombre sentado en su silla -La mujer tiene mas familiares?- Karamatsu no recordo nunca haber sabido de mas familia que ella y su padre, una vez menciono a una tia lejana pero quien sabe quien era

-No- dijo simplemente, el doctor conditunio con su interogatorio

-Esta casada?-

Karamatsu no queria responder preguntas asi pero en este caso era necesario -Lo estuvo, hace 8 meses se divorcio asi que.. el no quiere saber nada, ni de ella ni de nosotros- Dijo en tono serio

El doctor reconocio que, para tener tan solo 17 se tomaba la situacion con mucha madurez y el hombre queria se lo mas sincero que podia

-Al parecer tu madre.. bueno, ya era muy mayor para tener hijos, no doy esperanzas de que salga con vida del hospital- dijo sin mas, de todos modos, ya estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de noticias

 _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Karamatsu se perdio en sus pensamientos, no sabria como lidiar si aquello pasaba, se puso de pie mientras choromatsu no dijo ni una sola palabra y se dedico a ver su revista de idols

Camino por la escalera hasta llegar al cuarto donde todos dormian, abrio la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ahi estaban dos niños durmiendo sobre el gran futon y una cuna pequeña donde estaba un durmiente bebe, la cuna la compro osomatsu cuando volvian a casa, pensaron que era una hermana asi que fue de color rosa, que error... con tanto que hacer en el hospital y el trabajo, el muchacho se habia olvidado de preguntar el sexo del bebe pero tampoco esque fuera muy atento.

Karamatsu lo vio dormir por unos instantes, era tan pequeño, estaba recien nacido

- _Todomatsu_ \- Dejo escapar de sus labios, aquel nombre fue, por lo que dijo el doctor, lo ultimo que la madre dijo cuando una enfermera le pregunto por el nombre de su hijo, despues cayo en coma y no habia desperto

El chico mayor le acaricio la mano con un dedo, era una mano tan pequeña que alcanzaba con un dedo para que el bebe la tomara toda, se movia un poco pero era un niño tranquilo por lo general, karamatsu penso en la idea mas terrible que pudo haber nacido en su mente, y si el crecia sin una madre? que iba a pasar? por el bien de sus hermanos, debia hacer lo mismo que osomatsu y buscar un empleo.

Recordo lo mucho que odiaban hablar de empleos cuando jyushimatsu aun no nacia, despues de que este estuvo en casa, osomatsu vio a su madre desvivirse por el trabajo y el cuidado de sus hijos, la observaba desde lejos, esto le hizo reflexionar y empezo a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudarla, el deberia hacer lo mismo, pues sentia la responsabilidad de proteger al pequeño todomatsu

- _Yo te protegere_ \- dijo con una voz suave mientras el dolor se habia esfumado al ver al bebe abrir los ojos y quedarse mirando a su hermano mayor

Mientras tanto en el living, se escucharon unas llaves, unos pasos cansados detras, choromatsu corrio rapido a ver que pasaba, un chico de unos 22 años estaba frente a la puerta con la mirada ida, vestia una camisa blanca con corbata y pantalones grises

Choromatsu vio con preocupacion

-O-osomatsu niisan-

Osomatsu no se molesto en levantar la mirada, tampoco estaba de mal humnor, una lagima, cayo por su mejilla

-Q-que? que fue lo que sucedio en el hospital?- dijo corriendo hacia el y dandole una abrazo al ver que el chico casi se desmorona al pie de la puerta

Osomatsu lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras dejaba salir todas las lagrimas y sentimientos encontrados, choromatsu empezo a llorar con los ojos muy abiertos tambien, al sentir las lagrimas de su hermano mayor en la espalda

-Ella.. no lo logro- Dijo con una voz quebrada

 _Bien~ el fin, espero que les haya gustado, comentarios? sugerencias? criticas? todo es bienvenido mientras sea con respeto, si te gusto aprecieria un comentario_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo, le cambie el rate por algunas cosas en este capitulo_

 _espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo, este iba a ser un one-shot pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas, recuerden que es un AU_

* * *

Un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su columna vertebral

Habia escuchado bien?

Abrio los ojos a mas no poder, aun salian lagrimas de ellos, abrazo a su hermano mayor con mas fuerza aun, no le importaba que las lagrimas del mayor mojaran su espalda, lloraba en silencio, sabia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no quebrase enfrente de choromatsu

Por que osomatsu sabia mejor que nadie que de hoy en adelante tendria que dar el ejemplo, entendia que tendria muchos problemas, cuidar a 5 que ahora dependian plenamente de el no seria trabajo facil, recordando esto sus lagrimas secaron, agarro a choromatsu de los hombros y lo abrazo, el chico de camisa verde apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se quedaron asi por unos minutos, sin decir nada, compartiendo una pena mutua que cambiaria su vida para siempre

Unos pasos se escucharon por la escalera bajando y un llanto de bebé, karamatsu se dirigia a la puerta al haber escuchado que alguien entrara pero no hubo mas ruido que ese, su expresion de tranquilidad cambio completamente al ver a choromatsu y osomatsu con los ojos rojos aunque osomatsu habia cambiado su expresion a una mas tranquila para no alarmar, despues de todo, aunque tratara de hacerse el duro ante esto, karamatsu era al que, probablemente, mas le afectaria emocionalmente.

Osomatsu estaba muy mal, si, pero de el ahora dependia, la responsabilidad de sus demas hermanos y lo entendia bien, el era el mayor, a lo mas miedo le tenia era a la muerte de su madre, no solamente por el hecho de no verla mas si no tambien por que sabia quien que quedarian los seis solos en este mundo.

-Karamatsu- dijo con voz tranquila y recupero la postura -Tenemos que hablar- le hizo una señal para que saliera de la casa

Karamatsu asintio

-My brother- dijo refiriendose a choromatsu -Puedes cuidar de totty?-

-Pero- dijo el menor con los ojos aun llorosos y confundido -Esta bien...- realmente se quedo resignado por que no queria cuidar niños pero especialmente por que queria saber que era lo que iban a hablar sus hermanos mayores y sabia que tendria que esperar un largo rato antes de las explicaciones que le tocaban a el.

Al salir ambos de la casa, osomatsu se quito el saco y camino al lado, sin rumbo alguno, de karamatsu, caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar que a karamatsu le dio mala espina, un lugar donde se reunian indeseables sociales, osomatsu se relajo, metio su mano en el pantalon y saco una caja de cigarrillos, la alzo hacia karamatsu quien tomo uno pese a haber fumado sol veces en su vida.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto mientras osomatsu le encendia el cigarrillo

-Vengo aqui desde que cumpli 18- Dijo con una mirada agotada -quiza en momentos en que necesito escapar de la realidad- sonrio

Aunque en casa siempre se habia comportado como un chico relajado y desinteresado, osomatsu realmente tenia sus miserias como cualquier persona.

-Porque?- pregunto el chico menor que veia circulos de chicos pasandose un mismo cigarro o drogandose a plena luz del dia y sin tapujos morales.

-Bueno- suspiro -Antes de todo creo que deberias saber que..- osomatsu hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a karamatsu -mamá murio esta mañana- pauso -El doctor dijo que ya no se podia hacer nada- se metio el cigarro a la boca de nuevo y cerro los ojos aunque podia imaginarse las lagrimas cayendo de la cara de un sorprendido karamatsu

Abrio los ojos y volteo a verlo, no se equivocaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, tenia el cigarro en la mano y una expresion de culpabilidad y asombro

-Pero necesito que sepas algo mas- Dijo osomatsu volviendo la mirada al horizonte

Como era aquello? como podia estar tan tranquilo despues de perder a su madre? las preguntas de karamatsu fueron respondidas por la siguiente frase que osomatsu dijo sin verlo a los ojos

-Deberiamos mantenernos en pie por ellos- Dijo, aunque estaba tan devastado por dentro como el pero entendia esto de primera mano

Karamatsu entendia muy bien estar palabras pero su mente estaba nublada, el chico de camisa formal sentado en el suelo aspiro de su cigarro una vez mas

-Voy a seguir en el trabajo mientras- fue interrumpio por la voz del otro

-Vamos con papá- dijo, el mayor levanto la mirada cansada -acaso lo has olvidado? _-_ le pregunto

-Si estoy aqui era para escapar de esto- dijo mirando a otra direccion

Karamatsu se sorprendio, a aquel tipo sentado enfrente de el siempre le habia dado igual, se emborrachaba, iba a gastar la mitad de su sueldo en carreras de caballo y encima venia a un lugar lleno de drogadictos para "olvidar sus problemas"? pero apesar de ser todo eso, no queria deshacerse de sus hermanos, no queria dejarlos ir con su padre despues de los antecedentes que este tenia y que el habia visto por sus propios ojos, podria irse simplemente ahora que todo acabo y dejarlos con un tipo peor que el pero no lo haria, pero porque?

-Le prometi a mamá- dijo sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa vacia -que no los dejaria con el-

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

17 años atras, una joven pareja vivia en un lote de departamentos, eran los mas baratos que podian pagar, con su unico hijo aunque otro venia en camino, la madre salio a tender la ropa y regreso, el niño estaba en la cama esperando que ella le secara el cabello por que acababa de salir de la ducha

-Osomatsu, por que no aprendes a secarte por ti mismo, ya?- dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza y la frotaba

Osomatsu nego con la cabeza y despues estornudo

-Vas a resfriarte por estar tanto tiempo con la cabeza mojada, ya aprende- dijo la muchacha con un tono de enojo -Pronto tendras un hermano y no me podre encargar de ti todo el tiempo-

Osomatsu volvio a negar con la cabeza y estornudo dos veces seguidas, su madre tomo un bote de medicina y le dio una cucharada

-Sabe horrible- se quejo

-Pues no tienes opcion, eso te pasa por dependiente todo el tiempo- dijo volviendo al oficio de cuidar la casa, aunque, aquello no se parecia nada a una casa, solo era un cuarto con una tv, una cama y un patio sucio, pero era un complejo de departamentos bataros que mas se podia esperar.

osomatsu se paro en la cama y vio por la ventana que apenas alcanzaba, ya era de madrugada, vivia en un decimo piso asi que bajaba los ojos para ver los primeros autos del dia pasar uno tras otro, queria ir a aquella calle..

Se subio en una almohada y se decidio a tirarse por la ventana para alcanzar a aquella calle y ver los autos mucho mas cerca, pero como era un niño olvido las dimensiones entre un primer y decimo piso, le interesaban aquellas grandes maquinas que se movian, tambien le emocionaban las de la construccion, tan grandes

Ya tenia medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana y poco a poco apoyo sus manos en la pared de afuera y se empujo hacia delante

-Osomatsu, tu leche- la madre volteo al ver el niño con medio cuarto afuera de la ventana y que se caia poco a poco por la ventana corrio hacia esta con desesperacion y miedo y le tomo los pies

-PERO QUE HACES OSOMATSU- grito con mas miedo que enojo al pensar que su pequeño estuvo apunto de irse por la ventana y caer desde un decimo piso

-COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS COSAS- Dijo con mas alteracion aunque trato de calmarse por que no se podia alterar en su estado -hoy mismo voy a la ferreteria a comprar algo para tapar esa ventana- penso en su mente mientras lo tenia en sus piernas

El pequeño derramo una lagrima al saber que nunca seria capaz de abajar hasta abajo del edificio o almenos eso creia el en su mente infantil

Derrepente alguien patio la puerta, apenas era madrugada, un tipo que parecia estar muy drogado aparecio por tras que esta se abrio y la madre dejo a osomatsu en la cama tapado con sabanas

-Que hora crees que es- dijo ella

- _Me importa poco_ \- Dijo el con los ojos rojos y un aspecto de muerto viviente, camino hasta la mesa y le dejo un fajo de billetes -dejame en paz ahora-

-Esque no puedes seguir asi- le casi grito

-Tu no entiendes nada de mi vida, me voy al carajo- Dijo, iba a salir de nuevo

-Deja de estar asi- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba por la manga de la camisa

-Dejame en paz te he dicho- le quito la mano bruscamente

Le lanzo una cara que indicaba que no debia ser molestado en ese momento antes de salir por la puerta

Esa joven chica se sento en la silla y comenzo a llorar, lagrima tras lagrima ensuciaban su ropa, que ya estaba sucia de por si, no podia evitarlo, por que la vida la traro asi? la historia no era nada alentadora, era de hecho, bastante triste.

De joven se quedo con un hombre que solia maltratarla y abusar de ella, ya que sus padres la vendieron al mejor postor para poder sobrevivir con sus otros hijos, al ser la menor de su familia seria mas facil no recordarla, ese hombre tenia, ademas, hombres, que usaba que usaba para pasar drogas de un pais a otro y ella se fue con la persona que le ofrecia salir de ese infierno, pero al costo de entrar a otro.

Alguien abrio la puerta derrepente mientras ella hacia memorias, era una chica de su misma edad y traia algunas bolsas y la vio sentada en la silla con los ojos hinchados y rojos

-Otra vez te ha pegado? a donde fue?- dijo corriendo hacia ella -te obligo a drogaste, verdad?-

-N-no.. no es eso hoy- Dijo con voz suave

-Ya te dije que no te resistas, cuando esta drogado se vuelve loco- Replico ella sacando unas cosas de la bolsa y volteo a ver el vulto en la cama

-mm donde estara el pequeño osomatsu- dijo sacando un jugo de frutas y escondiendolo atras de ella

Osomatsu se movio pero no dijo nada, enrealidad, osomatsu estaba decaido para jugar, escuchar las peleas de sus padres lo hacian decaer aun siendo un niño, quiza estaba en depresion.

-Entonces dejare esto aqui y espero que nadie se lo tome- Dijo la chica jugando y dejando el jugo en la cama, a lo que enseguida osomatsu alzo la mano para buscarlo sin salirse de la manta y lo escondio con el

-Oye..- la miro -Por que no dejas que me lleve a osomatsu? tu tendras otro hijo y yo.. puedo darle mejor vida a que su cresca con un padre asi- dijo mirando a su amiga - _y la verdad lo quiero mucho_ -

-No puedo...-respondio -No podria alejarlo de mi, no puedo vivir tranquila asi- despues tomo un poco de agua

-Pero... ya sabes como es el- Se levanto y se dispuso a irse

-Si cambias de opinion, estare aqui- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detras de si

* * *

 _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Osomatsu sonrio

-El viejo debe estar muerto ahora- suspiro -hace 8 meses fue la ultima vez que lo vi-

Karamatsu sabia que, osomatsu lo sabia mejor que todos, todo lo que habia pasado y el por que el habia tomado las decisiones que tomo

-Si quieres irte no podria detenerte- Dijo al mirar los ojos de miedo que tenia karamatsu, luego abrio una lata de gaseosa y le tiro otra a su hermano

-No es eso- Respondio -Tu seguiras viniendo?-

-Necesito un respiro-

Karamatsu lo comprendio, destapo su lata sin decir mas, ironicamente tenia mucho en que pensar pero en nada en absoluto al mismo tiempo.

-Que le diras a choromatsu?-

-La verdad-

Sonrio viendo el horizonte, era un hermoso amanecer apesar de todo -Hoy tenemos que ir a arreglar las cosas sobre eso en el hospital- dijo sosteniendo el frio deposito en sus manos -probablemente todo se acabe hoy, ellos se haran cargo-

-Ya veo- dijo karamatsu -Regresamos encontes?- pregunto sin mas

-Claro- dijo poniendose de pie

Ninguno de los dos hablo camino a casa, aunque para ninguno de ellos fue incomodo, iban sumergidos en su propio mas de ideas

Al llegar, Osomatsu abrio la puerta lentamente y camino hasta la sala de estar donde encontro a choromatsu dormido con jyushimatsu sobre el y todomatsu en el portabebe

-hey- dijo osomatsu acercandose a el, se agacho cerca de su casa y le puso un dedo en la nariz, pero al ver que no tenia efecto en su profundo sueño le tapo la nariz con ambos dedos

Cuando ya no sintio el oxigeno, choromatsu abrio los ojos como platos derrepente y el mayor lo solto, despues de unos minutos donde su agitada respiracion desperto a jyushimatsu grito unas palabras a su niisan

-PERO QUE DIABLOS INTENTAS HACER-

-No habia otra forma de despertarte- Dijo con su tipica sonrisa en la cara

Jyushimatsu sonrio -despertarse- dijo simplemente sonriendo

-Aah, si, los espero en la puerta en 5 minutos- dijo osomatsu poniendose de pie

-CINCO MINUTOS?- grito choromatsu quien se levanto y corrio a la habitacion para sacarse la camisa llena de baba de jyushimatsu y leche

-My little jyushimatsu, ve por ichimatsu- Dijo karamatsu aproximandose al bebe en la esquina de la casa, donde choromatsu lo habia dejado por ultima vez

-Si! si!- dijo entusiasta, ya que este era el unico que sabia los escondites de ichimatsu y el unico que cabia dentro de ellos

Jyushimatsu fue sonriente arrastrando una manta a la cocina, aun era un bebe pequeño y no sabia por que era el alboroto en casa, tomo un banco para llegar a uno de los cajones de la cocina y lo abrio

-Ichimatsu niisan te encontre!- grito con alegria

-Callate, te he dicho que no me busques- Dijo ichimatsu abrazando sus piernas

-ichimatsu niisa?- dijo jyushimatsu inclinando la cabeza -vamos-

-mmh- dijo con mirada cansada -no entiendes lo que paso, verdad? eres un idiota- dijo mirando a un punto x en el cajon

jyushimatsu solo lo miro sonriendo, era tan pequeño que aun no se le desarrollaban ciertas actitudes basicas que tenian los niños, como cerrar la boca cuando no hay necesidad de tenerla abierta, aunque esto no iba a cambiar

-dejame jyushimatsu- dijo intentando cerrar el cajon

-Que hacen ustedes dos?- dijo choromatsu sacando a ichimatsu del cajon y a jyushimatsu

-No, dejame, es mi lugar- dijo ichimatsu resignado

-ichimatsu niisan es el rey del cajon- dijo jyushimatsu riendo

-Eh? pero de que hablan- dijo choromatsu dirigiendose a al livign con ellos en brazos

karamatsu se aseguraba de llevar el morral y pañales para todomatsu y jyushimatsu -mm tambien necesitare unas cajas de leche- penso para si -no se cuanto tiempo demora un entierro-

En el fondo se sentia muy mal, no podia negarlo pero volteo a ver a todomatsu, el bebe le regalo una pequeña sonrisa inocente, cuidaria esa sonrisa pase lo que pase

tomo el portabebe y el morral y se dirigio a la puerta

-Cuento contigo- dijo osomatsu cerrando los ojos despues de haber tenido una llamada con el hospital

Karamatsu cambio a su sonrisa de siempre -No te preocupes, my brother- dijo dandole las llaves del auto

- _Estare aqui cuando ustedes me necesiten_ \- dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro del mayor

* * *

 _Bien~, si les gusto, apreciaria mucho un comentario, critica, sugerencia, todo es bienvenido, seguire con mas historias de osomatsu-san adelante asi que espero que les gusten_


	3. Capitulo 3

Osomatsu condujo un largo camino parando unos momentos para descansar, en una de las paradas entraron a una gasolinera que tenia una pequeña tienda con mesas y sillas

Choromatsu tenia a ichimatsu en brazos y se sento en una de las sillas mientras que karamatsu dejo el porta bebes en una silla y en la otra sento a jyushimatsu

-Baseball- dijo el pequeño jyushimatsu mientras veia una de las revistas en los estantes, que tenia un jugador de baseball en ella

Karamatsu saco su celular y osomatsu salio del establecimiento a fumar

-Tienen hambre?- Pregunto el mayor mirando a choromatsu

-mhm- dejo salir choromatsu que no habia comido nada desde el dia anterior y esa mañana se habia servido un plato de huevos con jamon pero lo dividio en dos para darselo a jyushimatsu e ichimatsu quienes tambien estaban hambrientos

-les traere algo my brothers- dijo mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de cuero ponia los lentes de sol

Lentes de sol en un especio encerrado? que doloroso... penso choromatsu

Karamatsu camino hasta el mostrados y vio unos segundos, habia una hermosa chica atendiendo

-Desea algo?- pregunto calidamente

-mmh, 3 rebanadas de pizza, un cafe y una botella de leche- Dijo a la chica de cabello rosa -reika- agrego al final al ver el nombre en la chapa de su uniforme

La chica se ruborizo, aquel chico era apuesto pero se habia atrevido a llamarla por su nombre -Enseguida- respondio mientras iba a la cocina a preparar las ordenes

Afuera, sentado en la acera, estaba osomatsu, el humo cubria la zona donde se encontraba, bajo la cabeza y vio su propio reflejo en un charco de agua que habia dejado la lluvia, no sabia que haria si no tuviera el apoyo de karamatsu, 4 niños eran mucho trabajo

Ahi se encontraba osomatsu, tenia ganas de llorar, nisiquiera se estaba esforzando ya que habia dejado a karamatsu solo pero el comprendia que necesitaba tiempo

Sonrio con una lagrima recorriendo por sus mejillas que cayo en el agua deformando el reflejo, apreto el cigarro en su puño y lo deshizo, las cenizas se fueron por el desague

 _Cuando se habia vuelto un irresponsable?_

Solia cuidar de karamatsu...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

-Osomatsu, puedes cuidar a karamatsu mientras voy a comprar?- pregunto la joven madre mientras tomaba su bolso

-Cuento contigo, eres el hermano mayor ahora-

Osomatsu afirmo con la cabeza

-Que buen niño, volvere en la noche-

Osomatsu ya era un poco mas grande y habia tenido su primer hermano, tambien habia aprendido a que no debia intentar salir por la ventana

El pequeño karamatsu estaba acostado en la cama durmiendo con una cobija encima, era una cobija vieja con la que mazuyo solia aropar a osomatsu tambien cuando estaba recien nacido

osomatsu le acomodo la cobija y el recien nacido abrio los ojos lentamente, osomatsu lo vio fijamente

-Buenos dias, karamatsu- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y le toco la mejilla con un dedo

El bebe le tomo el dedo, ya que su mano era tan pequeña que solo podia tomar eso y le exploto una burbuja de baba

-Karamatsu di una palabra- pidio el hermano mayor

Aunque karamatsu solo tenia unos meses podia comprender algunas palabras y se esforzo por hacerlas salir pero no pudo

-Jajaja, cuando crescas un poco mas saldremos a jugar

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _Lentamente el agua se iba, tomo la caja de cigarillos y la tiro en el deshague apesar de estar casi llena_


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno, no he actualizado esto,la verdad no se que rumbo tomara esta historia ya que solo iba a ser un one-shot pero despues me motive a escribir y bueno, aqui esta el cuarto capitulo y lo siento realmente, por la ortografia de anteriores capitulos, escribo desde un movil bastante viejo y solo lo subia sin revisar, estoy tratando de tomarme el tiempo para revisar mas de una vez antes de subir, en fin.

reitero que los personajes de osomatsu-san no me pertenecen solo este fic

* * *

Sintio una mano fria que le tocaba el hombro por detras y se volteo

-Va a llover, deberias entrar, brother- Dijo karamatsu ofreciendole el cafe que habia comprado, osomatsu lo tomo y se dio cuenta que venia una fuerte tormenta

Solo afirmo con la cabeza y entro a la tiendita con el, adentro, en una mesa, choromatsu se encargaba de sus 3 hermanos menores

-Jaja ichimatsu niisan parece un gato- dijo jyushimatsu tirandole peperoni en la cara

Ichimatsu se lo quito de la mejilla y se lo tiro de a la basura -Dejame en paz jyushimatsu- dijo apretando los dientes y mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

-Dejen de pelear, van a despertar a todomatsu y no quiero que siga llorando- dijo choromatsu un poco cansado

-Ichimatsu-niisan empezo- dijo jyushimatsu apuntandolo con el dedo, ichimatsu le aparto la mano de su cara

-Dejame en paz jyushimatsu, cuantas veces te tendre que decir-

-YA BASTA LOS DOS- Grito choromatsu, con eso, el mismo desperto a todomatsu quien empezo a llorar muy fuerte

-Que pasa my brothers- dijo karamatsu entrando y tomando a todomatsu en brazos, bebé se calmaba mucho cuando lo cargaban

Osomatsu se quedo de pie tomando el cafe para entrar en calor mientras veia el desastre que habian hecho en la mesa sus hermanos

-Por cierto, osomatsu- karamatsu volteo a encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano mayor -consegui un empleo de medio tiempo, los dos podriamos trabajar para mantener la casa- dijo aropando a totty

Osomatsu lo interrumpio -no es necesario- dijo

-Tenemos que pagar las necesidades de la casa, ademas del colegio de choromatsu e ichimatsu y probablemente-

-Puedo acerme cargo- respondio casi con total desinteres

-Quiero ayudarte, brother, no voy a dejar tanta carga sobre tus hombros- dijo mirandolo aunque osomatsu trataba de ignorarlo

* * *

De regreso en casa, despues de su viaje, todos estaban listos para comenzar el dia

-Bien, brother- dijo karamatsu acariciando la cabeza de choromatsu -Tienes que llevar a -jyushimatsu al kinder de ahora en adelante por que tengo trabajo en la oficina-

-Si- dijo choromatsu tomando la mano de jyushimatsu

-Habra baseball?- pregunto emocionado jyushimatsu en su primer dia yendo al kinder con choromatsu

-Claro- contesto choromatsu para que se calmara y lo tomo de la mano

-Ichimatsu, date prisa nos vamos a ir- dijo viendo a ichimatsu atarse los zapatos muy lentamente

-Tengo que llevar a todomatsu a la guarderia hoy- dijo mirando la hora

En el camino, jyushimatsu iba pisando charcos de lodo

-Para ya, te vas a ensuciar mas la ropa- dijo viendo sus zapatos llenos de lodo pero jyuchimatsu no escucho nada de lo que le dijo su hermano mayor

-Eres un desastre no te van a dejar entrar asi- dijo mirandolo

Ichimatsu no decia nada, solo caminada, era unos grados menor que choromatsu, asi que ellos iban a la misma escuela

-Mira una rana- dijo jyushimatsu yendo hacia el animal

-No se como hare para llevar a jyushimatsu todos los dias al colegio si sigue comportandose asi- se pregunto choromatsu mentalmente mientras iba tras de el

Ichimatsu se paro a esperarlos y saco una paleta de menta de su bolsillo

Jyushimatsu se cayo en el lodo y se arrastro para atraparla pero empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia y a zonar truenos, lo que asusto al animal que se fue rapidamente, jyushimatsu volteo la cabeza y vio a choromatsu que iba corriendo hacia el

-Deja de correr tan rapido- dijo mientras jadeaba

-Maldita sea empezo a llover, si no nos distrajeras tanto, jyushimatsu- le reprocho mientras sacaba una abrigo para darselo, ya que se habia empapado al tirarse en los charcos

-Ya empezo a llover y estamos lejor de la casa y la escuela- señalo ichimatsu

Choromatsu penso rapido una buena idea de donde podian quedarse mientras pasaba la lluvia. recordaba que habia una casa abandonada cerca de donde pasaban, quiza si entraban solo por unos minutos mientras pasaba la lluvia no se iban a mojar

-Tengo una idea- dijo choromatsu cargando a jyushimatsu

-Vamos a la casa que tiene un arbol enmedio-

-Pero esta abandonada- replico ichimatsu

-Que importa, nos servira mientras pasa la lluvia- dijo choromatsu -sigueme o vas a quedarte aqui y agarrar un resfriado- dijo caminando rapidamente

Ichimatsu no tenia opcion tampoco queria enfermarse, era bastante irritante estar enfermo

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, karamatsu iba tarde al trabajo y habia dejado a todomatsu en la guarderia, una chica la atendia pero era realmente distraida, ademas de ser una guarderia tambien era un centro de adopcion, solo que habian mas huerfanos que niños a los que solo cuidaban pero como no habia otra en la ciudad no tuvo opcion

La chica en el mostrador estaba muy cansada, habia estado jugando con los niños por mucho tiempo y ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormida

-agh, mejor llamo a alguien que me cubra por un rato- suspiro mientras llamaba la otra chica que estaba trabajando ahi para que atendiera un poco

-Oye, podrias cuidarlos un momento? casi no he dormido- dijo raspandose un ojo

La chica en la mesa suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza

Se puso de pie y fue a donde estaban todos los niños pero al parecer ninguno necesitaba nada en ese momento y faltaba mucho para el almuerzo, tomo una revista del mostrador mientras se sentaba a esperar la hora

derrepente vio a dos señores entrar, parecia ser una pareja ya mayor

-Hola, buenos dias! que se les ofrece?- pregunto viendo a una pareja entrar

-mhh, si, venimos a adoptar un niño-

-Ah, claro, pase por aqui- dijo la chica mostrandoles la entrada a la zona donde estaban los niños

habian como 20 y casi todos estaban ya grandes entr años, menos uno, habia un bebe envuelto en una manta rosada en una cuna al fondo, era un hermoso bebé casi recien nacido, quiza tendria 1 mes o poco menos

La señora se acerco a la cuna a ver al niño, tenia hermosos ojos y estaba muy tranquilo jugando con un peluche de conejo metiendoselo a la boca, era muy adorable

- _Ya se cual_ \- dijo la mujer sonriendo

* * *

Fin de este capitulo, no se que rumbo tomara este fic pero espero hacer un poco mas ya que tengo muchas ideas, bueno, espero que les guste, un capitulo largo ya que el pasado fue muy corto y no agregue alguna nota, en fin.


End file.
